Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 10 - Cersei III
Cersei III ist das zehnte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Cersei Lennister. Zusammenfassung Cersei Lennister erfährt von der Eroberung der Schildinseln durch die Eisenmänner. Vergeblich versuchen Margaery Tyrell und Ser Loras Tyrell zu erwirken, dass Cersei die Flotte von Haus Rothweyn in die Weite schickt, denn sie will die Belagerung von Drachenstein nicht unterbrechen. Daher meldet sich Loras freiwillig für das Kommando der Belagerung und verspricht, die Festung innerhalb von 14 Tagen einzunehmen. Freudig schickt Cersei Ser Loras los. In derselben Nacht erscheint Lady Falyse Schurwerth bei Cersei und berichtet, dass Bronn Ser Balman Byrke ermordet habe, woraufhin Cersei sie Qyburn für seine Experimente übergibt. Synopsis Margaery berichtet dem Kleinen Rat von der Eroberung der Schildinseln Margaery Tyrell und Ser Loras Tyrell erscheinen vor Cersei Lennister im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds, die mitten in der Nacht den Kleinen Rat einberufen hat, weil es Neuigkeiten gibt. Cersei wird von Ser Boros Blount, Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel bewacht, und bei ihr sind Großmaester Pycelle, Auran Wasser, Qyburn, Ser Harys Swyft und Lord Orton Sonnwetter. Margaery hat Kunde erhalten von der Eroberung der Schildinseln und der folgenden Angriffe auf die Weite, und sie fordert eine konsequente und harte Reaktion von Cersei und dem Eisernen Thron. Berichten zufolge handelt es sich um 1000 Langschiffe der Eisenmänner, doch selbst wenn die Anzahl nur halb so groß sein sollte, wie Ser Harys und Lord Orton annehmen, wäre die einzige Flotte der Sieben Königslande, die sich ihr entgegenstellen könnte, die Flotte von Haus Rothweyn vom Arbor. Cersei ärgert sich darüber, dass Margaery Forderungen an sie stellt, wähnt sich wieder einmal von lauter Feinden umzingelt, und zweifelt an der Loyalität und an den Fähigkeiten ihrer Freunde: lediglich Qyburn und Auran Wasser wirken wach, den anderen sieht man allesamt an, dass sie gerade geweckt worden sind, sogar ihre drei Wachen aus der Königsgarde. Ser Harys erkundigt sich nach dem Bau der neuen Dromonen, doch diese sind erst halb fertiggestellt und, eine vollständige Mannschaft besitzt noch keins der Schiffe. Auran Wasser warnt darüber hinaus davor, dass die Eisenmänner durchaus auch über gefährliche große Kriegsschiffe wie etwa Lord Balon Graufreuds Großer Krake verfügen würden. Die gesamte Eiserne Flotte sei eher für den Seekrieg erbaut worden und nicht wie die üblichen Langschiffe der Eiseninseln für Überfälle und Plünderungen. Cersei denkt, dass Robert Baratheon die Eiseninseln dem Erdboden hätte gleichmachen sollen nach seinem Sieg in der Graufreud-Rebellion. Ihr Vater Lord Tywin Lennister hätte es so gemacht, aber Robert habe stets der Mut gefehlt. Cersei fragt sich, warum die Eisenmänner ausgerechnet jetzt wieder den Mut finden, die Weite anzugreifen, was sie zuletzt zu Zeiten von Dagon Graufreud getan haben. Qyburn erklärt, dass das Euron Graufreud zuzuschreiben sei, der neue König der Eiseninseln. Pycelle ist der Meinung, dass die Plünderer bald wieder fort sein werden, aber Margaery widerspricht ihm, da Plünderer nie mit solch einer Seemacht kämen. Sie erzählt, dass Lord Umfried Hewett und Lord Moribald Kester tot seien, genauso wie Ser Talbert Serry, Erbe von Südschild. Lord Osbert Serry ist mit wenigen Schiffen nach Rosengarten geflohen, und Lord Guthor Grim wird in seiner eigenen Burg gefangen gehalten. Willas Tyrell hat Margaery berichtet, dass Euron vier seiner Männer zu neuen Lords über die Schildinseln ernannt hat. Cersei fragt sich, wie 1000 Schiffe in die Weite gesegelt sein sollen, ohne gesehen worden zu sein, aber Margaery erklärt, dass Willas glaubt, sie seien über das Meer der Abenddämmerung gefahren und nicht die Küste entlang, wie es eigentlich üblich ist. Cersei erinnert sich an Willas und fragt sich, wie Lord Maes die Verteidigung der Weite in die Hände eines Krüppels legen könne, und sie vermutet, dass er ganz einfach die Wachtürme vergessen hat zu bemannen. Sie wünscht sich einen Becher Arborgold. Cersei glaubt, dass Euron in eine Allianz mit Stannis Baratheon getreten sein könnte, nachdem ihr Vater das Bündnisangebot Balons abgelehnt hatte.siehe: IV-Tyrion V. Pycelle zweifelt daran, aber die anderen Ratsmitglieder pflichten Cersei schnell bei und loben Cersei für ihren Scharfsinn, auch wenn Pycelle berechtigterweise einwirft, dass Stannis den Norden hinter sich bringen wolle, und daher kaum ein Bündnis mit den Eisenmännern eingehen werde. Cersei entgegnet, dass laut den Freys Lord Wyman Manderly Lord Davos Seewert den Kopf abgeschlagen habe und viele Häuser des Nordens hinter Haus Bolton stünden, Stannis den Norden also verloren habe. Loras übernimmt den Angriff auf Drachenstein Cersei erklärt Margaery, dass sich Rosengarten selbst mit dem Problem beschäftigen müsse, und Margaery pflichtet ihr bei: Willas habe Lord Leyton Hohenturm bereits eine Warnung geschickt, damit er seine Verteidigung bereit machen kann, und Ser Garlan Tyrell habe damit begonnen, ein Heer aufzustellen. Die Hauptstreitkräfte der Tyrells stehen allerdings vor Sturmkap unter Lord Maes Tyrell, und Margaery fordert, dass die Belagerung vorerst aufgegeben werden müsse. Cersei maßregelt Margaery, indem sie die Schildinseln "Felsen" nennt, zu denen Stannis sie nur locken wolle, damit Drachenstein und Sturmkap wieder sicher wären, woraufhin Margaery Cersei belehrt, dass man von diesen "Felsen" aus den Arbor und Altsass angreifen und über den Mander bis tief in die Weite vorstoßen könne. Als Ser Loras Cersei fragt, wie sie die Inseln ohne Schiffe erreichen sollen, erklärt Cersei, sie könnten Piraten von jenseits der Meerenge anheuern, um sie überzusetzen, ansonsten müsse die Weite mit dem auskommen, was ihr zur Verfügung stehe. Loras ergänzt, dass sie ohne eine Flotte nichts ausrichten könnten, und bittet darum, die Flotte von Lord Paxter Rothweyn zurück in die Weite zu schicken. Diese Flotte, die aus 200 Kriegsschiffen und Tausend kleineren Kaufmannskaracken, Weinkoggen, Handelsgaleeren und Walfängern besteht, ist zur Zeit aufgeteilt, um einerseits Männer nach Drachenstein zu bringen und andererseits Sturmkap von der Seeseite aus zu belagern, und Cersei weigert sich, die Flotte von diesen Aufgaben zu entbinden, solange Drachenstein nicht eingenommen wurde. Cersei erklärt die Audienz für beendet, aber Ser Loras tritt blitzschnell vor, kniet vor Cersei nieder und bittet darum, das Kommando über die Belagerung von Drachenstein zu erhalten, wobei er verspricht, die Festung innerhalb von nur 14 Tagen eingenommen zu haben, anstatt sie, wie Lord Paxter es vorhat, ein halbes Jahr lang aushungern zu lassen. Cersei kann kaum fassen, dass Loras ihr so in die Karten spielt, und sie ignoriert Margaerys Entsetzen. Cersei stellt Loras die neue Dromone Süße Cersei zur Verfügung, damit er nach Drachenstein gebracht werden kann. Zuletzt ringt sie ihm das Versprechen ab, nicht eher zurückzukehren, bis er für Tommen Drachenstein erobert habe, dann küsst sie ihn wie auch Margaery auf die Wangen. Cersei unterhält sich mit Pycelle, Qyburn und Taena Cersei verlässt den Thronsaal durch die "Tür des Königs", die sich hinter dem Thron befindet, zusammen mit Pycelle und Qyburn und ihren Wachen. Pycelle gibt zu bedenken, dass Ser Loras etwas zustoßen könnte wegen seiner jugendlichen Unbekümmertheit, aber genau das ist es ja, was Cersei hofft. Rolland Sturm, der Kastellan von Drachenstein, ist ein erfahrener Krieger. So oder so wird sie gewinnen: schafft Loras es, sein Versprechen einzuhalten, dann gewinnt sie Drachenstein und fügt Stannis eine empfindliche Niederlage zu, scheitert er, würde man ihm die Schuld zuschreiben und sein Ruf wäre beschädigt. Bei dem Gedanken bricht sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, und als Pycelle nachfragt, erklärt sie, dass sie so voller Sorge sei um ihren Ser Loras, dass sie ansonsten weinen müsse. Sie findet, dass Pycelle nun endgültig seine Nützlichkeit eingebüßt habe, da er in letzter Zeit all ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellt und ihr widerspricht. Er hatte auch protestiert, als sie mit dem Hohen Spatz verhandelt hatte und die militärischen Orden des Glaubens wieder einführen wollte, bis sie ihm verboten hatte, weiter von Maegor I. Targaryen und seiner alten Geschichte zu erzählen. Nachdem sich Pycelle verabschiedet hat, erinnert Qyburn Cersei daran, dass sie einen neuen Ritter für ihre Königsgarde brauchen werde, falls Loras etwas zustoße. Cersei will einen jungen, glorreichen Ritter einsetzen, damit Tommen Loras schnell vergisst, aber einen solchen Ritter kennt Qyburn nicht. Er hat vielmehr jemanden im Sinn, der weniger Ritterlichkeit in sich trägt, dafür aber Tommen beschützen werde, all ihre Geheimnisse für sich behalte und von keinem Mann besiegt werden könne. Qyburn erkundigt sich nach der Rüstung, um die er sie gebeten hat, und Cersei erklärt, dass sie sie in Auftrag gegeben habe, der Schmied allerdings gesagt habe, kein Mensch könnte mit solch einem Gewicht kämpfen. Cersei kehrt in ihre Gemächer zurück, wo Lady Taena von Myr in ihrem Bett liegt. Cersei hat es nie gemocht, alleine zu schlafen, und so hat sie Taena zu ihrer Bettgefährtin gemacht. Als Kinder hatte sie stets mit Jaime Lennister in einem Bett geschlafen, dann hatte sie zahlreiche Schlafgenossinnen gehabt, aber sie hatten sie immer gelangweilt, weil sie so langweilig gewesen waren. Taena sagt, sie habe sich Sorgen gemacht, als Cersei verschwunden war, aber Cersei beruhigt sie und erzählt ihr in Kürze die neuesten Ereignisse. Sie erklärt, dass Margaery schutzlos sei, wenn Loras etwas zustoße, denn Willerich Wyters, der Hauptmann ihrer Garde, werde nicht wagen, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Als Taena dann jedoch danach fragt, was sie mit der Streitmacht der Tyrells von Sturmkap vorhabe, wird Cersei misstrauisch. Sie warnt Taena, dass sie sie Qyburn ausliefern werde, falls sie sie verrate. Sie schaut sich Taena genauer an, wie sie daliegt, und fragt sich, wie es wäre, eine Frau zu küssen und anzufassen wie ein Mann. Sie muss an Robert denken und daran, wie er sie stets missbraucht hat. Er hat immer mit ihr schlafen wollen, wenn er Wein getrunken hatte, und es war stets schmerzhaft gewesen. Am nächsten Tag hatte er immer vorgegeben, sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Die einzige Nacht, in der sie tatsächlich angetan war von ihm, war ihre Hochzeitsnacht gewesen. Während ihres ersten Ehejahres hatte sie ihm dann einmal gesagt, dass er ihr wehgetan habe. Er hatte damals beschämt gewirkt, schob die Schuld auf den Wein, und trank aus seinem Bierhorn darauf. Cersei hatte ihm daraufhin ihren Becher ins Gesicht geschleudert und ihm dabei einen Zahn ausgeschlagen. Robert hatte später anderen gegenüber behauptet, er habe ihn bei einem Buhurt verloren. Vergewaltigte er sie anfangs noch einmal alle zwei Wochen, war es am Ende nur noch einmal im Jahr, doch hörte es nie ganz auf. Lady Fayse berichtet von Bronns Mord an ihren Gemahl Balman Byrke Plötzlich klopft es stürmisch an der Tür. Ein Wachmann erklärt, Lady Falyse Schurwerth sei erschienen und bäte um eine Audienz. Cersei will sie auf morgen vertrösten, doch der Wachmann erklärt, Falyse sei in keinem guten Zustand, also kleidet sich Cersei wieder an. Als sie ihr Solar erreicht, findet sie Falyse mit Schwellungen im Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen vor, und ihre Kleider sind zerrissen. Falyse stammelt, dass Bronn ihren Gemahl Ser Balman Byrke umgebracht habe, dann bricht sie zusammen. Cersei gibt Falyse Wein, damit sie sich beruhigt, und dann erzählt sie ihr, dass Ser Balman Bronn zu einem Zweikampf mit Lanzen herausgefordert habe, da er gedacht habe, dass Bronn kein wahrer Ritter sei und er leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben werde. Dann aber hat Bronn seine Lanze in Balmans Pferd getrieben und Balman sei bei dem Sturz unter das Tier geraten. Als Falyse zu ihrem schreienden Gemahl laufen wollte, habe Bronn sie geschlagen. Dann brachte er Balman dazu, zu gestehen, und tötete ihn, indem er ihm seinen Dolch ins Auge stach. Daraufhin drohte er Falyse, dasselbe mit ihr zu tun, sollte sie nicht vor Sonnenaufgang verschwunden sein, andernfalls dürfe die Garnison über sie herfallen. Als Lady Falyse ihren Männern befahl, Bronn zu ergreifen, stellte sich heraus, dass er sie irgendwie auf seine Seite gezogen hat. Einer von Bronns Rittern nannte ihn sogar Lord Schurwerth. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, ihre Kleider zu packen, denn Bronn sagte, sie würden nun an Lollys Schurwerth fallen. Falyse bittet Cersei um Männer, damit die Burg zurückerobert werden könne. Cersei entzieht sich dem klammernden Griff Lady Falyse, dann erinnert sie sie daran, dass sie Bronns Tod wie einen Jagdunfall aussehen lassen sollten, nun aber genau das Gegenteil erreicht hätten. Falyse muss Cersei gestehen, dass Balman auch Cerseis Namen genannt habe, derweil sie sich große Sorgen um ihre Mutter Lady Tanda Schurwerth macht. Hysterisch fragt sie Cersei, was sie nun tun solle, hört aber nicht recht hin, als Cersei erklärt, die Schweigenden Schwestern würden auch Witwen aufnehmen. Cersei erkennt, dass sie Falyse weder laufen lassen kann, noch dass sie sich einen Krieg vor den Toren Königsmunds erlauben kann. Cersei macht sie noch betrunkener und schickt Dorcas los, damit sie Qyburn hole und Joslyn Swyft auftrage, mehr Essen und Wein zu bringen. Als Qyburn eintrifft, nickt Falyse nach drei weiteren Bechern Wein schon ein. Cersei fragt ihn, ob er noch weitere Frauen für seine Experimente brauche, und er erklärt, seine Puppenspielerinnen seien aufgebraucht. Cersei übergibt ihm Falyse, die er in eine Schwarze Zelle bringt, dann kehrt Cersei zu Taena zurück. Spontan legt Cersei Taena ihre Hand auf eine Brust, wodurch sie aufwacht, die Berührung aber zu genießen scheint. Als sie Taenas Brustwarze so heftig dreht, dass es Taena wehtut, schiebt Cersei die Schuld auf den Wein, so wie Robert es früher stets getan hat, und wiederholt dasselbe bei der zweiten Brust, wobei sie sagt, dass sie ihr Recht als Königin einfordere. Taena ist trotzdem erregt, und Cersei bringt sie mit ihren Fingern in Taenas Schoß zum Höhepunkt, empfindet aber selbst keinerlei Freude dabei. Als Taena sich revanchieren will, lehnt Cersei es barsch ab und denkt, dass bald der neue Tage beginne und das gerade Geschehene nie passiert sei. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 10